


Love, of a Kind

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, Gen, Love, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes questions the use of becoming attached to a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #19: _"A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave." - Mohandas Gandhi_  
>  While deciding what to title this, I came across [a poem of the same title](http://www.felixdennis.com/poetry/love-of-a-kind/); it expresses the sentiment that I had in mind for this piece.

I was teasing Spencer with the lace from an old boot when Holmes spoke for the first time all day. "Why attach yourself to an animal?"

"Pardon?"

"Why take care of this animal when he's just going to die in a few years?"

"You'll die eventually, yet we share rooms."

"There are economic benefits to sharing rooms, and intellectual benefits to conversation. A cat offers no such benefits."

Spencer jumped into my lap and curled up, purring. "Spencer offers companionship and love, of a kind. And it can be beneficial for people to have someone or something to care for. You might try it sometime."

Holmes scoffed. "I do not devote time to absurd undertakings."

Despite his harsh words, in the following weeks I saw him gingerly stroking Spencer several times, and even found him with Spencer on his lap one evening. I did not think he understood the concept of loving a cat, but he tolerated and sometimes encouraged Spencer's affection.

For a while it seemed that Spencer had outlived Holmes, and I was so very grateful for his quiet presence in the otherwise empty rooms.

When Holmes returned from the dead, his second inquiry was about Spencer's welfare.


End file.
